transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Basics
=Common Commands= }|commoncommands| *'who' - who is on *'+where' - where people are *'l name' - look at someone *'ic / ooc' - hop In Character or Out Of Character *'"text' - say something in the room *':text' - make a pose starting with your name *'@emit text' - Emit a pose! *'+icfinger name' - the In Character information on a player *'+oocfinger name' - guess *'+bg name' - The background on a character }} Who Your typical MUSH has more 'list who's logged in' functions than anyone knows what to do with, and Transformers: 2005 is no exception! Most of them can be spammy when a lot of people are logged on, since they are, at heart, simple lists. * WHO - This is the hardcoded logged-in list that comes with every MUSH. It lists all players, how long they've been logged in for, how long they've been idle for (that is, how long they've sat around doing nothing in particular), and a message that they can set. Typing 'DOING' (all caps) gets the same results. * who - Yes. Typing it in lower case is a different command. This way, you get whether or not a person is in character (IC) or out of character (OOC), their name, their 'type' (usually TF for Transformer or HUM for Human), their Faction, their Function, their online time and their idle time. This list also provides a little * if the person is an admin, making it somewhat more useful to a newcomer. Typing '+who' also gets the same list. * +alias - Another list of who's logged on that provides different information. * +swho - A list that displays in three columns. Doesn't provide much in the way of useful information, but it's less spammy. =Talking= OOC To speak to the other people in the same room as you, type: " This will display your name, the words 'says,' and what you have to say. Typing '"Hello.' will show you: You say, "Hello." And everyone else will see, Guest says, "Hello." To pose, use ':'. :dances. will display: Guest dances. To get rid of that space, use a ; instead of a :. You'll notice that the ; and : work the same as they do on the Guest channel. In fact, most of the methods of communicating on the MUSH, both in-character and out-of-character, use the ; and : operators to switch from a say to a pose. " on the other hand tends to only be used to talk to people in the same room as you are. You can also emit messages that don't start with your name using '@emit '. When you do this, gets displayed directly without having your name attached. This is a useful feature when in-character, either because someone is contributing to the environment rather than describing their own actions, or just to allow flexibility in pose-writing when you are describing your own actions. Remember: when using @emit to describe your actions, you want to make sure to include your name in the pose somewhere to keep people from getting confused. @emit "Hmmm. I see what you're saying," he says, rubbing his chin. displays: "Hmmm. I see what you're saying," he says, rubbing his chin. That's nice and all, but it will leave other people in the room wondering, 'He, who?' Something like the following would be better: @emit "Hmmm. I see what you're saying," Guest says, rubbing his chin. Finally, instead of typing out '@emit' all the time, you can use the slash '\'. This works just like '@emit'. You do not need to include a space after a '\'. IC The same commands used to talk OOCly can be used ICly, along with a few more! +ooc Once you're in-character, in order to speak with everyone in the same room o'ut of character' (say, you're trying to determine who's willing to be attacked, are trying to get more detail on another character's location, or something similar), you use the '+ooc' command to talk. This just emits a in front of anything you say, so that everyone else knows that it's an OOC communication. ';' and ':' both work with +ooc. Example: If Red Alert types: +ooc :wonders if the Decepticons are in sensor range yet? Everyone in the room will see: Red Alert wonders if the Decepticons are in sensor range yet? And presumably a Decepticon player will let him know if they are or are not. To get more information on +ooc while logged into the MUSH, type '+help +ooc' Mutter One odd but potentially useful command for communicating with just one person in the same room is the 'mutter' command. While logged in, type '+help mutter' for more information. This allows for spoken IC communication to, say, someone standing next to your character, but carries with it the chance that some words (or even the whole thing) may be overheard, which is a valid risk anytime someone speaks. To use it, just type 'mutter ='. ':' and ';' work with mutter. When they're used the portions of your pose outside of quotation marks will be shown to everyone, since these are the things other people can see you do without necessarily hearing what you say. Examples: mutter Red Alert=Can you loan me thirty Shanix? I'm broke! Nightbeat mutters to Red Alert, "Can... loan... thirty... broke!" mutter Kup=:frowns. "What a he is!" He shrugs. Nightbeat frowns. He mutters to Kup, "What... cheapskate..." He shrugs. You'll note the use of the <> brackets around "cheapskate" in the second example above. By putting <> around a word in a mutter, you are guaranteeing that it will be overheard. In this case, Nightbeat wanted others to know he thinks Red Alert is a cheapskate. =Channels= To see a full list of the ones available to you, type '@chan/list'. You might get something like this: Name Users Msgs Chan Type Status Buf Anime and Comics 42 88 --m--- Off 10 Autobot 295 1371 jsmvh- On 10 Broadcast 283 0 -sm--- Off 10 Building 10 1266 --m--- Off 10 Code 69 15 --m--- Off 10 Combat Discussion 92 19 --m--- Off 10 Commentary 44 0 --m--- Off 10 Connect 53 83 --m--- On 10 Cybertron 221 60 --m--- On 10 Earth 254 43 --m--- Off 10 Gaming & Mischans 78 245 --m--- Off 10 Guests 199 665 --m--- Off 10 Happy Political Discussion 30 57 --m--- Off 10 KNUJ 132 0 --m--- Off 10 NEST 181 76 jsmvh- On 10 O-Autobot 263 2719 jsmv-- On 10 O-Lympics 23 3 --m--- Off 0 O-NEST 49 146 jsmv-- Off 10 O-Porny-Porn 148 1361 --m--- Off 10 Olympics 29 42 --m--- Off 0 Public 505 10644 --m--- Off 10 R-Referendum 16 313 --m--- Off 10 RP-Coordination 299 2626 --m--- On 10 Spoilers 72 53 --m--- Off 10 Television 45 0 --m--- Off 10 Vent 65 465 --m--- Off 10 Wrestling/Sports 49 28 --m--- Off 10 To join any channel, type '@chan/on '. Then, to talk on the channel, type '+ '. They all work just like the Guests channel did for you when you were a Guest. You only need enough of the channel's name for the game to tell which one you want to talk to. *'@chan/who ' - This lists who is on a select channel. *'@chan/title =' - This sets the title that can appear before your name on a channel. See Color to set colors. *'@chan/what' - This lists available channels with descriptions *'@chan/gag ' - If you don't want to listen to a channel, but don't want to leave it entirely, you can gag it. *'@chan/ungag ' - This ungags it! Most of the channels above are out of character channels for OOC discussion. Some are in-character radio channels, useful for in-character broadcasts. At the very least, you should make sure to join the channel for your own faction if you haven't already. For more information on how to use the channels, type 'help @chan'. OOC There are a lot of OOC channels, some dedicated to specific subjects. The following is not an extensive list of all OOC channels, but rather a quick listing of the major ones most players would want to be aware of: * - The primary OOC chat channel, used for general socializing. * - For coordinating role-play. If you are on no other OOC channel, you should be on this one. When scenes are about to go down, or people are just looking for trouble, this is the best place to look. * - You remember this one! Now that you're a full fledged player, you can help other newlings into the game. * The O-Faction Channels - Each faction has its own OOC chat channel: , , etc. These are both for general chat and socializing within the faction, and are also useful for dealing with faction-specific matters OOCly. I would say the OOC faction channels are second to in importance. * - This is rarely used, and is typically reserved for a complement to long-duration transmissions on the Broadcast channel * - This isn't a constant porn channel, but it is the MUSH's unrated channel. Join at your own risk, and if you do join, don't be shocked by foul language. IC The significant in-character channels are as follows: * - The in-character Autobot channel. All Autobots and Autobot allies will want to be on this channel. * - The in-character Decepticon channel. All Decepticons and Decepticon allies will want to be on this one. * - The EDC faction channel. * - The Junkion faction channel. All of the faction channels are prone to periodic encryption, but if a channel is not encrypted, characters should assume that they're probably being listened in on. The next group of In Character channels are for common broadcasts. It's a good idea to keep these on, as sometimes significant plot information is passed through them, but they're less critical than the faction channels, and you should feel free to shut one off if it becomes filled with nothing but, say, the Dinobots and Terrorcons yelling at each other and trying to figure out which subgroup is stupider. * - Broadcast is usually reserved for large-scale broadband communication such as radio or news broadcasts, distress signals, or other sorts of TP-related transmission. * - Cybertron specific broadcast channel. * - Earth specific broadcast channel. * - The radio/TV station run by the Junkions, typically reserved for transmissions and not for conversations. Be aware: using any of the in-character channels is considered an in-character activity, and angering the wrong person on them can lead to IC consequences. You do not have to mention speaking on the channel via the radio in your pose if you are playing a Transformer, although some prefer to. You should probably mention muttering into the radio if you are a human. =Bulletins= Firstly, enter +bbhelp in-game for quick commands. The bulletin boards, like the channels, can be used for both OOC and IC communication. There's a lot to cover here, from what boards are important to keep up with, what boards can be ignored, and how to actually make a post. As a result, this section is divided into two categories: Reading and Posting. Reading The Bulletin Board system is pretty handy and pretty expansive, containing a lot of information both in character and out of character. Your best friend when you first get a new character is going to be '+bbcatchup'. No one expects any new player to read every single post already on the board, and by typing '+bbcatchup ', a player can mark every post on a board 'read,' so that in the future they can just focus on the current events. Once you're caught up on all the boards you intend to follow (more on that below), you'll probably want to add '+bbscan' to your @aconnect, so you receive an automatic notice as to whether or not a particular board has any unread posts. To do this, type '@aconnect me=+bbscan'. To help you decide which boards you want to pay attention to (and which ones you /need/ to pay attention to), here's a list of public and faction-based boards with their purpose. To get the full list of boards you can access while logged in, type '+bblist'. This will also tell you whether or not you are a member of a particular board. If you do not wish to follow a board, simply leave it by typing '+bbleave '. If you change your mind later on, you can rejoin a board by typing '+bbjoin '. In fact, if you're playing a FC, the first time you log on with your FC you'll want to check the boards you're on, to make sure the previous player hadn't quit any boards you'd rather follow. * 1 Public - Public is the primary OOC board. It's used for general OOC announcements, to list the current admin under review, by people introducing themselves to the MUSH or announcing a new player to a specific FC, and any number of other things. Not everything posted on the Public board is vitally important, but enough is that all players should follow this board. When you first join, it wouldn't hurt to read the most recent couple of posts on this board. To do this, type '+bbread 1' to list all posts on the Public board. Look at the number for the last post, then type '+bbread 1/'. If any of the other posts catch your interest, just replace with their number. * 2 Decepticon - This board is, for the most part, an in character board for the Decepticons. Occasionally, faction-specific OOC information will be posted here, marked as OOC. If you play a Decepticon, you should keep up to date on this board. Also, if you play a Decepticon, you may want to read the most recent post or two when you join, as with the Public board. * 3 Autobot - This board is to Autobots what the Decepticon board is to Decepticons. If you play an Autobot, you should keep up to date on this board, and may want to read the most recent post or two when you first join. * 4 Links to Logs - When players post a log of roleplay to the wiki (or anywhere), they will post a link on this board. While occasionally useful, this board isn't really essential. * 5 Terran - To human players what Decepticon is to Decepticons and Autobot is to Autobots, although it tends to have more OOC stuff than either of those. This is because there's also an EDC board, and technically, there's not a human 'faction', exactly. If you play a Terran, you'll want to keep up with this board. * 6 Announcements - What major MUSH-affecting announcements don't go on the Public board go here instead. All players should keep up to date on this board, and as with the Public board, they may want to read the most recent posts made. * 7 Suggestions - Suggestions for code, suggestions for the MUSH. Some of the posts here are general policy suggestions, in which case players may want to read them to provide feedback on what they think over the proposed changes. The code suggestions are really more for a wizard to deal with. Following this board is not essential for most players, but knowing it's there when they have a suggestion to make is. * 8 Rumors - This is an In Character board that offers things that might be overheard through unofficial channels. While not strictly necessary, players of characters who like to keep on top of matters will want to follow this board. That, and it sometimes offers interesting hints of things to come. * 9 Reports - This is general In Character information that comes through official channels. As with rumors, sometimes it offers a hint of things to come... and sometimes it just lets you know what your enemy stole yesterday. Most players will want to follow this board to keep up to date on IC happenings. * 12 Junkion - The mostly IC Junkion board. Junkion players will want to follow this board, and may want to read up on the most recent postings when they first get their character. * 13 MUSH Advertisements - Advertisements for other MUSHes go here. People usually ask permission before posting an advertisement, and staff pretty much always says 'yes.' A completely optional board. * 14 Stuff - A board for, uhm, stuff. Usually unofficial and unconnected to the MUSH. Completely optional. * 16 TP Suggestions - One method of suggesting TPs. Most people either just use '+plot/submit', page a TP staffer, or just run something small spur of the moment. Not essential at all. * 17 System/Bugs - For reporting system bugs. It is more important for most players to know how to post here than to really keep up to date on it, although it is still recommended that players follow this board in case a reported bug affects them. * 19 On Vacation - A means of letting the player base know a particular character/group of characters isn't going to be around for a while. Not essential, but useful. * 20 RL Updates - Players usually post life-changing events here, but really, anything that counts as personal information for specific players from real life goes here. This board is also used to arrange real life meetings among players. Not essential, but if you hope to ever meet up with your fellow players, you should probably watch this one. * 22 EDC - The IC EDC board mentioned earlier. All EDC players will want to keep up to date on this board, and may want to read the most recent posts when they first get their characters. * 23 Quotes Out Of Context - A joke board for posting comments made by other players that just don't sound right when taken out of their proper context. Not essential at all, but fun! * 24 Mirror Universe - The IC and bio-board for the Mirrorverse plot, which ran at the end of 2008. At this point, this board may be an interesting read, but has absolutely no relevancy to any ongoing plots or events. * 26 Character Info - The weekly 'FCs Available' posts go here, as do closing date announcements and recruitment posts for particular characters/factions/special groups. Not strictly essential, but recommended. * 28 Discussions - For extended OOC discussions on matters not appropriate to the Public board. MUSH policy often gets debated here. Again, not essential, but recommended. As a warning, this board occasionally gets a little heated, although things generally remain very polite. * 30 News Files Revisions - As the title suggests. This board gets posted to very rarely, but the posts that get made are generally very important. * 33 Kudos - Think someone did a great job on something? This is the place to let them know! Not essential, but still a nice board to keep tabs on. * 34 Code Changes - It is suggested that all players keep up to date on this board, although reading old posts generally isn't necessary, since this information eventually gets folded into +help anyway. * 36 Art! - Usually for posting links to MUSH related art, although other art is fine, too, as long as it fits the board rating! Not essential. Posting We've learned how to list the boards, how to read them, how to leave and join them, and how to catch up on them. We also know which boards are which. Now we need to learn how to post on them. The full details can be found by logging in and typing '+bbhelp post', and we won't go through everything here, but there should be enough to get you started. There are two methods of posting - enter the edit mode, or quick-posting. The edit mode is a bit more complex, and won't be covered. If you want to know how, check '+bbhelp post'. The quick-posting method is pretty simple: +bbpost /= That's most of all there is to it! Now, because bboard posts can be fairly long, it's common for people to actually write them up in an external text editor and just cut and paste the full command when they're done. Also remember that in order to use formatting elements, you have to use the escape characters. The two most common are '%t', to post a tab, and '%r' acts as a line break. If you wish to post a space between paragraphs (which makes posts easier to read), you'd use '%r%r'. Example: +bbpost 14/Sample Post=%tThis is a sample post, created so I can cut and paste it into the New Player's Guide on the wiki.%r%r%tPlease look the other way.%r%r%tThis post does not really exist. If you are reading it, it is just your imagination playing a trick on you.%r%r%tThat is all. Typing the above will give you the following post on the Stuff board (except that you, and not Fleet, would be the Author, the date would be whatever date you are posting it on, and the message number might be a bit different): Stuff = Message: 14/2 Posted Author Sample Post Sat Feb 07 Fleet ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ This is a sample post, created so I can cut and paste it into the New Player's Guide on the wiki. Please look the other way. This post does not really exist. If you are reading it, it is just your imagination playing a trick on you. That is all. If you need to correct something you posted, you have two options to fix it. First, you can edit using the '+bbedit' command (see '+bbhelp post' for details on how that command words). Second, you can just delete your old post using '+bbremove /' and re-copy and paste it, with corrections, from wherever you were typing it up. The second method is the lazy method, and tends to spam everyone logged in with messages that you are making a post. Most people use the lazy method. In character posts happen on the in character board as a means of keeping other people up to date on the IC events. They come in a number of formats. Most posts are actually roleplayed out, as though your character were sitting in front of a camera, recording their report. A few will be marked as audible only or text only. A few samples will be included below, but really, the best way to get a hang of it is to read a few current ones when you get a character. As a note, if you need to make an out of character post on an in character board (say, a faction-specific out of character post), you should include "OOC" in the subject line, and probably in the post itself. Some examples of in character bboard posts. The first post is an example of how a player might want to announce an in-character event, letting players know they might be around on a certain day and time in order to participate. It uses the 'video' format. Decepticon Message: 2/79 Posted Author Attack Planned Tue Feb 03 Excise ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Decepticon spinny. Excise appears on the screen, looking disgruntled. "Hail fellow Decepticons. Astrotrain challenged me to make my OWN battle plans just to show him how easy it would be for me to do so. I consider this a mandate to begin thinking up a plan and carrying it out at once! Thus, tomorrow, I am going to lead an attack on something. Seriously, it's going to be great." Decepticon spinny. Excise again. "Any rumours about it going to suck are blatant lies." Decepticon spinny. Excise again. "Really, I mean it." Decepticon spinny. The following post is an example of how players sometimes use bulletin board posts as a means of interacting with each other, as this post was done in response to the previous one. It is also presented in the video recording format. Decepticon Message: 2/80 Posted Author Re: Attack Planned Tue Feb 03 Astrotrain ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Astrotrain on screen. "It'll suck." *blip* Here is an example of orders given via a post as a means of spurring roleplay and suggesting scene ideas for players that might not have an idea on their own. It also provides an example of an OOC note included in an IC post. Like the others, it uses the video format. Decepticon Message: 2/81 Posted Author Aerospace Orders Tue Feb 03 Catechism ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Catechism commands, "Aerospace! You are not to speak of Wiretap's news on the radio or in any public space where Autobots could hear. Failure to comply will result in being flayed." "Also, Wiretap would like to have a... chat with Kup. If you can subdue or trick that old truck, you will be rewarded. Be careful, however. He has junked many a Decepticon. Air Commander Catechism, out." OOC note: Please don't actually try to capture Kup. Here is an example of a post that's specified to be in text format. It's also an example of how you would indicate that there is an attached file ICly, even though OOCly no such file exists. Autobot Message: 3/130 Posted Author Intercepted Signals Mon Jan 05 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text message. "On Friday, unusual transmission were picked up on the Decepticon frequency, originating from the general area of Cybertron. Play attached sound file for a recording. Further analysis has been inconclusive - I have been unable to either confirm or deny whether the voice recorded is, in fact, Galvatron." Yes. Red Alert is immediately jumping to conclusions. He's Red Alert. It's what he does. "I have, however, been able to determine that their point of origin was not just Cybertron, but, specifically, the Magnaron region." "At this point, I'm handing this over to Intelligence, but will be on hand to assist should they need me. This could be anything from a foolish prank to a trap - so assume it's a trap. That is all." Attached files: Two heavily distorted and staticy sound recordings. "NNNNYYYYAAAAAAAA" and "UUUUIIIII SSSSTTTIIIIEEEEUUUULLLLAAAAA FFFFFF" can be picked out from the background noise. Here is a video format post that hints at upcoming plot points without specifying any particular time or providing exact orders. Autobot Message: 3/131 Posted Author Auntie Goes Live Sat Jan 10 Red Alert ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Red Alert appears. "I am sure everyone will be pleased to know that the Orion Pax's on-board security system has been completely rebuilt and upgraded in the wake of the Matrix decay events last month and the damage taken to the ship during the battle against Galvatron more recently. This system, called the Autonomous Unified Networked Threat Identification and Evaluator, or 'AUNTIE' for short, is brand new and I have high hopes for it. However, as with all newly produced systems, the possibility of minor bugs exists, and I ask everyone to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary on board the Orion Pax and to report it immediately, no matter how minor it appears. "Thank you all for your support. Red Alert, out." Here we have an example of a new player introduction post. These are fairly common when new players take over old characters, and are simply a way of alerting the other members of the faction that the character is now occupied and ready for roleplay, while developing an explanation for why the character hasn't been seen around lately. They are by no means mandatory, but they can be fun. Autobot Message: 3/148 Posted Author The Doctor Is In Fri Feb 06 First Aid ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Autobot spinny. First Aid's shining visage appears on the screen, looking pleased with himself. "Hello everyone. I'm happy to report that Groove, Beachcomber, and I have finished touring the Rehabilitation Detox Centre on Rigel VII, trading scientific knowledge with the locals. I've returned to Earth and am now on duty. Groove and Beachcomber said that they'll be along eventually, but for now they're going to keep checking the place out. If anyone needs any medical assistance - and I know a lot of you do - don't hesitate to give me a shout. First Aid out." Autobot spinny. This last report is actually the most common type: a summary report for an event or encounter that happened recently, made so that players in the faction can get a quick run down on what they might have missed, while passing along the in character knowledge other people might need to know about the event. Sometimes they get much longer than this. This is also an example of someone spelling an accent out phonetically, so... if you can read it, more power to you! Autobot Message: 3/143 Posted Author Damage Report Sun Jan 25 Fanfare ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Picture of... a really big, hideously Electric Yellow Hercules' nosecone. Though he was in jetmode, he's still making a visual report as his thick highland accent rolls out of speakers * Fanfare reportin' in. While shippin' some supplies frae th' EDC base tae Autobot City in England, Ah was assaulted by a trio ay Decepticons - a Spyug ay somesort (who pure did a number on mah roof), a sweep ay somesort an' another, who's wingspan was almost as big as mine. Fortunately, cheers tae th' nature of th' cargo Ah was carryin', they were quickly taken caur of, althoogh... " he trails off, sounding somewhat embarassed now "Ah main confess, Ah err, lost mah cargo ower th' Atlantic. Aam bein' repaired noo an' sent back tae California an' Ah will assist in findin' Grimlock an' Swoop. Fanfare out. Oh, Mony cheers tae Quickswitch fur his fast response in chasin' th' Decepticons Away. Thank ye." *blip* =Radio and Paging= OOC If you want to have a private conversation with someone else who is logged in but not in the same room as you are, you'll want to page them. You do this by typing 'p ='. An 'alias' is something a player can set on themselves to make them easier to page. This is especially useful to people with two word names, since those sometimes cause problems with the system. For example, if that WHORE, Red Alert, wants to make it easier for someone to contact him OOCly, he might set his alias to 'ra' by typing '@alias me=ra'. Then someone can contact him simply by typing 'p ra=Heya!' or whatever other message they want to use to replace 'heya'. The : and ; operators work with page just like they do with the channels. Also, you can page multiple people at once just by listing all their names with spaces in between. Typing, p blueshift ra galvatron foxfire kup=Hi! I'm new to this place. Do you think you could help me with something? Will contact Blueshift, Red Alert, Galvatron, Foxfire, and Kup with the message above. However, page only works with someone who's logged in, which is why we taught you the commands for checking to see who's logged on first. IC The radio command works a bit like the page command in that it allows players to privately communicate while in different rooms. The difference is that it's completely IC and can only be used on the grid. You can only radio another character if you're on the same planet, unless you have the LR Radio ability. If you aren't in speaking range of someone else, you can try to radio them. If they are in range and their radio isn't being jammed or off, they will receive your transmission. Turn your IC radio on or off with radio on and radio off. *'radio =' - Sends an IC transmission if in range. *'+bcast ' - Broadcasts a message to all on the same planet with radios turned on. If you have the Jamming ability, you can: *Jam and unjam local radio transmissions (in the same room). To jam or unjam local transmissions, merely enter jam or unjam. Jam allows a player to jam radio transmissions, and unjam allows a player to counter a jamming signal. See +help radio for more information. If you have the Interception ability, you can: *Overhear personal radio transmissions to or from your location. This is automatic and passive. *Jam and unjam as detailed above. =Mail= The '@mail' function is primarily used for out of character communications with people not currently logged in. However, it can also be used for in-character report making. Because the default assumption with @mail is that it's out of character, when you want to use it in character you should include make sure to specify 'IC' somewhere. To @mail someone, type '@mail =/'. In order to send to multiple players, just replace '' with the list of players you are trying to contact separated by spaces. If you want to send a message to someone with a two-word name, you'll either have to use an alias or put their name between quotes. Example @mail nightbeat "red alert" pcp kup=IC: Help!/You receive a brief IC radio transmission as follows, which gets recorded in your inboxes:%r%r"They're after me! I don't know who to turn to! Somebody please, help me!" The above example will send an in character message to Nightbeat, Red Alert, Punch, and Kup. Because Red Alert's name has a space in it, he needed to have quotation marks around it. In Punch's case, the player used an alias ('pcp' instead of 'Punch') just in case, for some strange reason, Punch's name isn't 'Punch' at the moment the mail is being sent. In order to read your @mail, type '@mail '. To see your full list of @mail messages, type '@mail'. You should get an alert as to how many unread messages you have when you get logged in. @mail has quite a few other functions. To learn more about them, type 'help @mail'. =Formatting and Color= %T is for Tab %R is for Return/Linebreak Colors The color on MUSHes is called ANSI, as it had become a standard for the American National Standards Institute in 1981. Almost all clients are equipped to handle the old ANSI codes: x - black foreground X - black background r - red foreground R - red background g - green foreground G - green background y - yellow foreground Y - yellow background b - blue foreground B - blue background m - magenta foreground M - magenta background c - cyan foreground C - cyan background w - white foreground W - white background f - flash F - not flash h - hilite H - not hilite u - underscore U - not underscore i - inverse I - not inverse n - normal To color your text, type: ansi(, ) So if you wanted green text, you'd type: ansi(g, Hello!) If you wanted black text with a white background, you'd type: ansi(xW, Hello!) think is a command that lets you test things without broadcasting to the entire room. To test what your text looks like, type: think ansi(xW, Hello!) The think command is the same as the @pemit/silent me= command. Recently, there had been an update with the base code which allowed for a range of 256 colors. These are called xterm256 colors, and only certain clients can handle them. Notably, MUSHClient allows for them, and SimpleMU doesn't, simply defaulting back to the nearest color. Be aware of this when you use colors in your chantitle, description or names! *'+rainbowtime' - lists all of the colors available. TASTE THE RAINBOW. *'@set me=xterm256' - turns the xterm256 colors on, if your client is capable. Otherwise, it may mess with what colors show up, like the channel name colors. *http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/1/15/Xterm_256color_chart.svg